


月亮同化

by Ironny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironny/pseuds/Ironny
Summary: 在德国长时间凝视下的意大利变成一张纸，可以被折叠、被勾画、被抚平，如果德国想要有所行为，他定如大地一样铺展开身躯，汲取光热与地面永不枯竭的生命，来回答德国即将提出的所有疑问。
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	月亮同化

*

如果德国得知哪一个耳熟的名字在前线阵亡，那天晚上意大利必然会被要求睡到德国的床上，其结果往往是不够俩大男人挤的单人床被弄得脏兮兮的。后来这件事发生得太频繁，德国变成只是抱住意大利，有时候他们还像以往那样做一些不插入的擦边球性行为，但更多时候他们选择聊天。

他们还会离得极近地接吻，在第一回无意识的冲动亲吻后，每一次他们都默许了先用吻来打照面。亲吻的感觉就像、像在亲一块会动的果冻，凉而软的，双双对接上时，德国感到一些郁结于他心底的事物顺着嘴渡了过去，仿佛意大利是一个容器，一件玻璃制品，仿佛意大利成为第二个他。但分开时德国清楚地意识到这是不可能的，意大利替他分担了一部分情绪仅仅是一个错觉。德国不可否认的是，亲吻的确让他的心平静下来，像贴在地面滑动的蛇，焦虑缓缓地溜走溜入深夜丛林。

在全部的体验中，意大利从不否认一些概念的存在，甚至有些如纹身一般正在费里西安诺身上存在。但他看过很多概念和名词从自己身上消失，譬如浪漫、富裕、腐败、战斗和自由，它们不断地涌到意大利的身上，又像潮汐一样退下，有时再复现。

最后这个意大利，沉浸在性快感后的、像鱼一样张嘴呼吸和止不住颤抖的费里西安诺，躺倒在充斥了汗臭和吸满难以自控的呼气的床单上，不断地回想一件事，却不去思索这些事情背后的意义是什么、或者有没有意义。

他心甘情愿地窝入德国的手臂间、胸膛前，费里西安诺几乎是本能地讨吻。德国侧开了头，用带有浓郁精液气味的手捂住意大利的嘴，将对方按回床上，深呼吸几下，起了身，要意大利也起来去清洗。

这样一点也不代表他们承认他们间确实有一种别的联系，更紧密也更脆弱的联系，和眼下盟友的界限模糊在一处的名词。德国认同这种互帮互助的、不清不楚的同志关系遍地可见，这不代表什么。但德国没想过，对意大利冲动的情绪几乎只在丧失战友的夜晚来到，甚至可以说是如约而至。

他直觉这样的夜晚他不能独自承受，于是德国换了种方式准许老是跑到他床上的意大利有合法资格躺在自己身边。德国平常在高压环境里被克制得极好的情绪和脾气，当意大利柔软而温热的身躯贴近时便忽然变成风、雨点和铁块，击打在德国身上，然后德国再将意大利压制在身下，把这些击打如法炮制于意大利身上，换一种他能做到的方式——靠摸索地做爱。

意大利一开始只是愣愣地接受德国动作，德国被意大利的镇静吓了一跳，转而又沉默。时不时的，意大利也主动帮他，再后来德国甚至不需要叫意大利，每一个需要意大利在场的场合，意大利都一定会到场。

意大利一向学不会保持安静，但他对这些淫秽之事的默许和闭口不提，令德国不解又愤恨。意大利常被他做出泪来，却不显惧怕，而是像海一样平和，仿佛是德国被他所包容。

自从建立起这样稳定的身体关系，意大利会习惯喊德国“路德维希”，一个普鲁士随便给他取的人类名字。意大利大大咧咧地聊起来：“你知道吗，这名字在普鲁士告诉你之前他就告诉我了。我比路德维希本人还要更早认识路德维希，路德维希！”

德国正在扣衬衫扣子，皱皱眉：“私底下还是和以前一样叫德国就好。”

意大利撸了把头发，比起穿衣服他更喜欢先穿好鞋子，所以意大利正站着扣好裤子：“……好吧。我只是觉得，像日本在大家面前那样叫你、呃——德国人？——那跟直接叫你德国也没差了。我们的身份还是挺敏感的，要是成天到处大喊惹起人议论又得换个地方待。”

“那你就少到处大喊点。”意大利噘噘嘴，没再说什么。

和德国有过接触的人都清楚路德维希不喜欢自己的名字。几个人私下悄悄猜测多次，讨论他可能有残暴而酗酒严重的父母，促使他仇恨这个被赐予的名字；推测路德维希是承自他母亲的情人，背负这个名字的路德维希像一件赎罪品；又或者是，路德维希单纯讨厌某个同名的中世界国王。他们常笑作一团，认为路德维希不必对一个名字，何况是一个大众的名字，抱有那么大的不满，说费里西安诺每次叫他路德维希，他的眉头皱得能夹死一头老鼠。

意大利爱这么叫他，训练累了便老拖着长长的尾音叫路德维希，饿了肚子偏偏要叫上路德维希一起，就连休息也跟着路德维希走。德国每次使劲方式想把意大利从身上扒开，逼得不耐烦正想大吼时，“意”和“费”的发音在舌尖打架，最后混在一块拉成一声长长的叹息，拖着德国的恼怒大摇大摆地泄走了。

好事者朝他们吹口哨，笑着喊你们可别太腻歪了，小心尺度！

意大利便自然地转身，边用手送飞吻边回应道：“恭喜我们吧！”然后身后响起阵阵笑声，德国瞥眼一看，意大利也咧着嘴笑。

德国用手肘戳了戳意大利，问：“你笑什么？”

“没什么，”意大利耸耸肩，“你别老皱眉呀路德维希……你为什么这么不喜欢这个名字？好歹...”

“我不是不喜欢名字。我不喜欢被当做人类。”德国打断意大利接下来的论述，两手捏成拳，拇指在指缝间来回穿插，被攥紧出了汗也没停，德国可能自己都没注意到这个动作。

意大利则有些被震住，他的眼睛和嘴巴都呈个圆形，然后慢吞吞地吐出一个“哦”的音节便没了声，这一声更像是费里西安诺吹了口气，把叶片也吹得沙沙响。

直到意大利因为立场问题而离开，他都没再在两人独处时喊过路德维希。除了在床上，那张破烂摇晃、盛满了秘密的单人床上，他会边捏住两个人的阴茎，然后不受控地叫他路德维希。也只有在这样的时刻，路德维希不会摆张臭脸去纠正他，用不容反驳的语气命令：“叫我德国。”

*

战后他们见面的频率增加，每一次见面的时间却被挤压得只有穿正装在会议桌上那么几小时。

意大利向德国发出申请，他们刚下一场会议，意大利边扣西装扣子边朝德国跑来，伸手扯过德国的手腕，令德国的钢笔在纸张上割出一道墨印。

迎着德国紧皱的眉头，意大利正想要发出的兴奋的声调急转直下，他的手下意识端起来比起手语来：“对不起、德国，我是想问你，呃，要不要出去放松一下？就这周末，到时候我会送你一支钢笔做礼物的。”

德国回他可以，捏着笔把接下来的几句补完，将钢笔揣进口袋，说：“钢笔倒没必要了。你没把我们都带迷路就好。”

“没问题！”意大利半靠到他身上，待德国把公文全处理好后一起离开了大厅。

意大利在约定地点看到在原地四处张望的德国时，兴奋地摇着手喊道：“路德维希！这儿！”

德国快步走到他身边，意大利抿抿嘴，说：“抱歉我下意识这么叫了。毕竟我们现在混在人类里玩，叫德国有些晃眼和别扭。”德国的下颚紧绷着，摇摇头，说没什么，然后大步向前，仿佛领路的人是他一样。

意大利领德国走出了市镇，他们边走边聊些毫无意义的事情，迎着烈日的阳光一路向前，这条路好像没有终点，只有树叶、草丛、湖泊和太阳在不断地出现再消失。德国和意大利身上套的短袖衬衫都汗湿了一片，手上拎的装满酒瓶的塑料袋渗出越来越少的水珠，而德国仍未显出不耐烦的神情。

于是意大利甚至大胆地对他建议，要一起跑着到那个终点，心情颇好的德国挑挑眉，嘲笑似的对意大利说：“你？你不让我背着你到终点就不错了，意大利。”

目的地是有一排五颜六色小船的岸边，其间坐着一些身穿马甲和花衬衣的农夫。他们走到意大利提早租好的船旁，意大利边向小船跨步，边问：“你会划桨吗？”

“会吧，”德国小心翼翼地站到船上后，伸手抹了把后颈，上头已有层汗，耸耸肩，又说，“可能不会。”他对着意大利咧嘴笑开，意大利用鼻腔笑出几声气音，直往德国身前凑，这船实在是太小，两个大男人站着就有些挤人，何况是两个汗涔涔的意大利和德国。

热气把人的社交距离拉得更远，所以当德国用沾了汗的手掌拖住意大利的手肘时，感到一瞬的呼吸不畅，过高的热量堆在狭窄的空间内，像一个个热球滚在肌肤上，然后意大利从他身边退开，主动掌舵，笑着要德国向他示范如何划桨。

德国证实了他从不撒谎，他划得既快又好，迅捷而平稳，使船一颤一颤地往前蹿。阳光像蜂蜜一样淌在意大利的身上，向左移动几寸又右移几寸，似乎光是不动的而是影子在摇晃，影子来回晃动，也就是费里西安诺同这舟形成一个整体，在某种旋律下轻颤，当然包括了路德维希。两个人此时被包在同个巨大的卵内，浆是他们与流动、永恒逝去的外界联系的唯一纽带。他们融为一体。

湖泊的水汽腾起来，覆在肌表，将灼热的温度与浮动的阳光相隔，他们像被夹在水与光之间穿梭的叶片。意大利因过猛的阳光而眯起眼，边控制着方向边放声唱歌，用流行的蓝调唱腔反复地唱着《晴朗的一天》的开头。德国不得不打断他，声音懒懒的，说：“你不可以换首歌唱吗？”

意大利呼了口气，说：“我只想起这首了。”等船同吱呀声一起靠在河边浓密的草丛中，意大利跳到岸上，齐膝地落在草丛里，接着便迅速地往高高的岸上跑去。德国跟在他身后一跳。

意大利边跑边笑，喘气声和笑声混在一块，他跑了没几下便回身，看着德国从船上取下不再冰的啤酒、湿软下来的面包。德国把这些东西摆到一棵大树旁松软高坡的草地上。

“我看我们不需要酒杯。”费里西安诺让自己放倒在临近啤酒的草地上，杂草同他的重力抵抗着，原始的生命的气息在他的身下涌动，还带有湿而阴凉的触感。德国捋了把汗湿的头发，早上精心喷上的发胶也失去了效力，几撮头发耷下。

意大利躺着，被迫眯起眼，视线在四下无人的草地上环视一周，然后转移到德国身上，身旁已被近正午的光线热得烦躁起来的德国已经开始灌起啤酒。

意大利不断地揪地上的杂草，再扔到对方身上，德国的牙齿咬住玻璃瓶口，酒精在瓶口处徘徊也不滑入舌尖。意大利咽了口唾沫，忽地撑起上本身，将衬衫猛地脱下，甩到一旁，上头还有一圈明显的汗渍。

“我迟早要下水洗洗澡的。”费里西安诺再次躺下发表了自己的决心。德国闷声笑了几声，声音撞在酒瓶内，发出一个故作深沉而鼻音过重的教父做祷告时的嗓音。

德国把酒瓶放下，他仍笑得肩膀牵连胸膛发抖，伸手抹了把前额，同时转过头把视线钉在费里西安诺身上。在德国视线的聚焦下，费里西安诺伸手拿酒瓶的动作突然显得不那么正义，他有一丝丝心虚，但也不是特别心虚，只是连塑料袋上贴的一层水珠也令意大利的手瑟缩一下。然后意大利从地上跳起来，大喊：“受不了了！天气可够闷得慌。”

他不敢走得太远，于是找了块最浅、最清澈的水面钻了进去，在那里，意大利可以看到淡黄色平缓沙地上自己的脚印。接着意大利忙在沙地上多踩些印子出来，他蹦跳着往水深处移动，将水花溅得老远，全然没意识到德国也跟着跳了下来。

德国将身体潜入水面以下，随之意识也下沉，他毫无目的地、听任身体的指挥，一起一伏地游动着，时而他知道自己在往对岸游，时而他压根不清楚自己在干嘛。当德国再起身时，意大利正努力让自己能浮地再久一点。

“你站的那地方水太浅了，费里西。”德国话音刚落，意大利突然在水面上挣扎起来，动作极不协调，击打出巨大的水花。德国叹着气走近，水缠住他的下肢形成层层阻力。他此刻是幸灾乐祸的，他不知为了什么而感到一种愉悦，带着这样的愉悦他拖着意大利上了岸，对方被水呛得连连咳嗽。

两个人赤裸上身地躺在柔软清新的绿草上。意大利闭着眼，像要小憩一会，德国去够刚刚那瓶只剩一半的酒瓶，又多拿了瓶还有面包，扔到意大利的身边。

“好啊，”意大利嘟哝着发言，把眼睛都闭出些褶皱来，“你还想要让我呛着。”然后他撕了几片面包往嘴里塞，气息很微弱很微弱，同阳光的光线一样既细又远。意大利和太阳在进行某种交流，与此同时他在自己脖子、胸膛和草地撒下一片面包屑。

草地在向他们传递一种能量，滚着烈焰的阳光将他们拓印在草上，意大利嚼着面包含糊不清地说：“德国，我有一种赤身裸体的错觉。类似于……亚当，对，伊甸园……”他像突然想到什么似的，哈哈干笑两下。

费里西安诺因长久的沉默睁了眼，发现德国的眼睛在等他继续说话。德国等待的姿态，像一头鹰，他久久地注视着意大利，眼底郁结的情绪和探知欲直触意大利，令意大利下意识想要弹开。

“意大利？”

“嗯？”意大利像受到什么牵引力一样，上半身半撑起来，手指相互摩挲，把指腹沾上的碎屑都搓掉落进土里去。在德国长时间凝视下的意大利变成一张纸，可以被折叠、被勾画、被抚平，如果德国想要有所行为，他定如大地一样铺展开身躯，汲取光热与地面永不枯竭的生命，来回答德国即将提出的所有疑问。

一些事物在旋转，像梵高弯曲的线条，一切都是静止的，一切都是运动的。德国的身前有一个费里西安诺，应该叫他为意大利，但此刻德国不再纠结于这个问题，他就叫他费里西安诺也没问题。

时间和热度在他们之间流动，德国和意大利同时接触到对方的嘴唇，呼吸都平稳而深缓，路德维希的手贴在费里西安诺的小腹，施力将人往自己怀中拉，而后又卸了力，一路向上，拨弄起费里西安诺的乳头。费里西安诺的手伸展，环过德国的脖颈，可能不小心打翻一瓶没密封好的啤酒瓶，但谁也不在乎这一点损失。

费里西安诺的另只手由自然下垂转为悄悄地在对方的大腿上打转，指尖发抖地往心脏的方向进发，然后在路德维希的裆处停留，未干透的水让布料仍紧紧地贴附在身上，仿佛有五种不同的触感同时抚慰和挑逗路德维希。

德国下意识拉住对方的手腕，说：“好了，（他深深吐出半口气）差不多干了，回去吧。”于是路德维希去扯自己的上衣。费里西安诺翻了个身，整个人趴到草上，感到心跳与大地呼吸的频率相似。

等意大利慢吞吞地穿好衣服后，他又趴到路德维希的背上，请求道：“队长，背我回去吧。”

“……啊？”

紧接着意大利迅速跳起来，两腿绑住德国。这一时兴起的举动让路德维希踉跄一下差点摔倒。他好歹稳住平衡，拖起意大利的屁股后，才边迈步边喊：“你他妈、下次再搞这些动作好歹跟我说一下啊！就算我们不是人类，会摔伤骨头韧带，但你不能每次都这么无理取闹，听到了吗意大利！”

“收到！队长！”意大利的声音又不似方才那样粘腻了，反而清澈、干脆得很。

*

这么几十年来，大大小小的聚会和碰面数不胜数，干脆是没有计数的需要。德国是再也没为被叫做“路德维希”而皱过一下眉头，普鲁士发现时不可思议地盯着他，沉默得异常诡异。自那后，德国和意大利老是约在一块，开着汽车两边跑。于是这回意大利邀请他来自己新买的临海别墅玩，就算德国明白对方的目的是要自己帮忙清理杂物，他仍然一口应下。

但德国没料想过眼下的迷路情节的第三次上演。他们揣着手电筒和两听罐装啤酒出的门，观赏过夕阳西沉，两个人看着太阳被挂在树杈上，然后潜入水底的景象。在回程的第一个岔路口处，德国捕捉到意大利的迷糊仿佛在空气里像草一样晃动。如果可以的话，路德维希一定会揪掉藏在意大利多撮卷毛里的草，将费里西安诺的迷糊斩草除根。

现在他们两个人，沙漠、南极、热带雨林或山地，他们都找到了历史的出路，可却偏偏走不出这片半天然半人造的大林子。路德维希一直为此事感到奇怪。他不知道为什么费里西安诺要装作不认路的样子。同奥地利有过一段时间的同居时光，令他对路痴的真正面目有所了解，是那种带着坚定的目光和不偏移的脚步跟随混乱的方向感而四处乱走的样子。

所以他看到意大利似乎在他面前永远迷迷糊糊的时候，几乎没想过他能不能回家的问题。但当意大利面对面地直言时，德国还是惊了一下。他想应该不至于，意大利怎么样都正常，但理应不至于。

他非常诚恳地对德国说，你可以带我回家吗？我好像有点不认路了。那时候是傍晚，距离丢掉易拉罐已经过了三个多小时，四下的寂静与融为墨蓝的天色，树叶与树叶交叉轮廓不清，坎坷不平的路面被昏暗抹得像纸一样平滑。

其实德国也没有太大把握能认清路。他心下懊恼和生气，烦躁几欲攀升，像水蒸气一样直直顶到他脑门。我再也不想忍了，路德维希这么想，于是他朝费里西安诺的方向大骂，不自觉地提高了音量：“操我怎么知道怎么回去！你这家伙对自己的家都不能上点心吗？而且一开始提出要出来散步的明明是你吧！”

“可是、可是，我也是刚刚才搬到这里来的。而且这是我哥选的址！有时候我不能理解他，你知道的。”意大利顾着解释，便管不住胡乱摆出的各种手势舞蹈，在急躁下晃动得像萤火。德国听出来费里西安诺一点也不感到愧疚，甚至有些为自己和路德维希可惜的意思。德国觉得聒噪，连这些动作和想法都聒噪，耳边还有不间断的蝉鸣。

虫子，蚊虫往他们裸露的手臂、脖子还有短裤腿下的小腿上扑着争着叮咬，德国眯着眼睛看费里西安诺，仿佛在对他说你得想点法子。

“你可以跟他通个电话。”德国建议道。意大利在出门时为了炫耀刚到手的新科技，把那又沉又体积巨大的移动设备挂在身上。虽然一路上那玩意还一点用处都没施展，但恐怕现在就到它的用武之地。

“……”意大利扭捏了一阵，德国真不懂这有什么好扭捏的。他敢打包票，如果那房子里的是基尔伯特，意大利绝对在刚刚脚底打滑在石头处绊倒的时候就会掏出电话向普鲁士说快接我回家。德国为自己不切实际的猜想感到气恼，该死他想这些做什么，这一点用都没用。

“那我们只能在这待一晚上了。”

“还挺浪漫……不是吗。”意大利的尾音不像是要获得他的回应，但德国还是喏喏地应了一声嗯。他常常拿意大利没办法，好比方才意大利的语气里透露了“没准只能这样了”的意思时，德国也没觉得多惊讶。他方才还气得想跺脚的急躁像针戳破掉的气球，甚至还为这些话激动，或者说期待。

野营的机会，或许下次可以这么试一会，但起码不是现在。现在他快被蚊子咬得痒死了，同时他体力尽透支，而饿得有些胃痛。德国推测南意大利会不会专门做一桌难吃成催吐剂的菜就为了让自己难堪。

“能不能你跟他说呀，德国？”德国愣神的半分钟，意大利再次发出了请求。

“他……听到我声音就会生气吧。”

“就因为这样他才会出来找我们的。”意大利仿佛话里有话。

德国明白了，他想起来对方惯常描述他的那些词——变态、土豆男——也能隐隐感觉到兄弟俩关系的微妙处，意大利有时候不会把话挑明了说，这很有趣但又令人费解。不过好歹拐的弯不够多，路德维希还有能力处理。

如果费里西安诺对他哥哥也能坦诚一点，就像对自己一样坦诚，事情会不会好很多。他想。

德国接过意大利递来的电话，略显笨拙地贴在耳朵上，看到意大利因一些希望和期许而被点亮的眼睛，月光明亮得能照清一些蚊虫的表壳和羽翅，一些裸露的使地面坑洼的石子，照出一些浓度不一的影子，树影和人影交叠，像黑色河流的源头。

意大利的呼吸压得很轻，很舒缓，头发浅浅地刷了一层光漆，像未干的颜料流到鼻尖睫毛和小半边的脸颊。德国陡然觉得其实意大利未必对自己毫不掩饰，未必全部坦诚。

他正想开口去问一些什么，德国还没措好辞，还没想好是什么问题，还不知道如何翻译成英语再问他。然后电话那头的接通声响起，对方不耐烦地问怎么了，德国开口同南意大利对话。

这期间他一直记得那个谜团，在月亮高挂的时刻升起来，一个安静的、充满了办法的费里西安诺，比看起来要靠谱和沉稳的费里西安诺，藏在太阳背面的月亮一样的他。

德国任凭这种心情涌动，仿佛有生命一样在他的体内如蛇一般四蹿，激得他身体反射性地产生发热的倾向。路德维希对这一切都倏然接受，甚至伴随某种乐意，感受到整个暗下来的、到处都是前人的脚印和分叉的树枝的场景下蕴含巨大的生活的能量，由表及里侵入路德维希，每一瞬间都如此真实而富有其本来的意义。

在等待“救援”的沉默间隙里，沉默勾起一段对话。当时德国不抱希望地问意大利，仅仅把意大利当做一个发泄的玻璃容器，他问，为什么死亡，可以如此轻易地压倒一个人，压断与这个人相关的所有生活？

意大利在不同的一片昏黑和虫鸣里，用哑哑的声音回答，说：“这不是你的错。你无需为生命加一些目的，或者必须完成的目标。德国，或许你认为生活是为了幸福或者快乐或别的什么，但我没这么想。生活就是它本身，我不为了任何事而活着。我只肯定我存在这件事。于是你建立的那些意义，在我身上就消失了，不成立了。你没法把你的想法套到我身上，更不要说套到人类身上。最最重要的是，不要让自己痛苦。”

最后的最后，费里西安诺承诺他，他可以无偿给德国很多吻，如果这样做能让德国轻松点的话。

然后德国专注于一个念头，那就是想要在这样浓重的灰暗和清亮的月光都彼此交融接纳的场景下拥吻意大利。这个念头也许已存在许久，可惜被死死地压在一块巨岩之下，几乎爬出青苔来以至于让他频频打滑。

这样只是为这一刻腾起的亲吻的欲望，而舍去了所有借口形式和附加条件的想法，头一回在德国混乱的情感思绪中抽出丝来。路德维希升起要抓住无数的这一刻去尝试的想法。他陡然意识到为什么意大利竭力告诉他别把所有事情都贴一个标签和意义。正譬如当下，站在月影和树丛、虫鸣里的德国，拿自己的心绪一点办法也没有。

他不知道怎么了，生活像血液注入了大地，让坚硬不动的大地也软化、浮动起来。但路德维希一点也不想追问，这是为什么。

哪有那么多为什么。现在开始，他要尝试着既当德国又当路德维希啦。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *第二部分的灵感和部分字句都来自《萨宁》阿尔志跋绥夫。别骂我）


End file.
